


the slow dance of the infinite stars

by Ellieb3an



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (Because actually he loves Dimitri too much), (that's what Felix tells himself anyway), Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Hate Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellieb3an/pseuds/Ellieb3an
Summary: Below deck, in the Captain’s quarters, the beast’s skin tastes salty like the ocean. He takes Felix with the same ferocity he takes ships and delivers souls to the sea — rough, visceral, hungry. Felix’s heart beats faster under his hold than it does crossing swords with an enemy.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 24
Kudos: 120





	the slow dance of the infinite stars

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the final line of Neil Gaiman's "Stardust" because something about the Dimilix ending in the game made me think about that lol

Below deck, in the Captain’s quarters, the beast’s skin tastes salty like the ocean. He takes Felix with the same ferocity he takes ships and delivers souls to the sea — rough, visceral, hungry. Felix’s heart beats faster under his hold than it does crossing swords with an enemy. There’s a rush of terror at the dark look in his eye, but it’s nothing in comparison to the pleasure that consumes Felix when he rides him against the rhythm of the waves rocking the ship.

Felix hates it, this demon who stole the face of the person he loved, yet he always ends up coming back when the nights are too long, the ocean too loud, the stars too distant. The boar claims another piece of Felix every time, eating away at him bit by bit until one day there will be nothing left, but Felix lets him to just forget for a moment, with his fingers in its hair and his mouth trailing down its neck. 

He hates it. 

He hates himself more for needing it. 

\---

Felix tears his sword out of his enemy’s chest and lets him fall to the floor. He’s taken care of the area around him, and there are only a handful of people still fighting aboard the Adrestian ship they’ve raided. Nearby, Ingrid and Dorothea fight alongside each other to defeat two soldiers. Felix surges forward to cut down the one going for Sylvain’s back while he takes out another with his axe. 

“Tell me where to find her!” a voice demands, threatening and desperate, drawing their attention to the front of the ship. 

Their beastly captain stands with a boarding pike trained on a man, a commanding officer in Adrestia’s fleet, begging before Dimitri for his life. 

“I don’t know! I swear I don’t know anything! Please, I’m just following orders. I—”

His pleading is cut off by the pike that stabs him through the gut. “If you won’t tell, then you can die,” Dimitri growls and tears it free before pushing the man over the bow.

He whips around to deliver a command to Dedue and then meets Felix’s gaze. Standing there against the backdrop of the sea before a storm, with a thirst for violence written across his blood-splattered face, Dimitri looks like a terrible, vengeful god of the sea. 

Repulsed by the sight of him, Felix turns away. 

\---

Sometimes Felix wonders if even Edelgard’s head will be enough to end the beast’s hunger. Each new raid sends him into another feral rage as his patience grows shorter. The desk in his cabin is splintered and broken, and chairs have been replaced many times over. There are gouges in the once-fine wood detailing of the walls, and books and maps are frequently scattered. 

He seems to crave Felix most those nights after his temper starts to cool. He’s always worked up, huffing and grunting and incapable of stillness, when he comes to find him, and he kisses Felix so wildly and relentlessly that he must be trying to consume his soul at last with all the stars to witness. 

They tear at each other’s clothing the moment they’re behind closed doors, and the boar pushes Felix down onto the bed where he can claim him. It’s hasty and turbulent as the storm that’s stirring outside. His hands bruise Felix’s hips as he holds tight with that inhuman strength he barely reins in, but Felix’s nails dig bloody scratches along his skin in return as he arches with the surge of pleasure that flashes up his spine and splits him apart.

He hates that it’s Dimitri’s name on his lips when he cries out. 

\---

Felix never wanted this life. Of course, when he was a child he dreamed of following in the footsteps of his father and brother, naval officers respected for their skills at sea and in battle. He always knew he would one day find himself a home at sea with a blade in his hand.

The life of a pirate, though, following the man his brother died for on this fruitless quest to make Admiral Edelgard pay for her war crimes… That was never part of the plan. 

The entire crew aboard the stolen Areadbhar — and others, like Felix’s own father — have all disgraced themselves in the name of the boar’s mission, overlooked his slow descent into madness until it became too late to turn back and choose another path. Now, they spend their lives going after the Adrestian fleet, raiding and sinking as many ships as they can until they can one day take down the Aymr and its captain. They’ve spared a few lives on the way, people who’ve joined their crew. But the body count is always rising, and the stolen riches are an empty consolation.

It turns out the sea isn’t a place for the living at all. It’s just a graveyard for the dead.

\---

The boar doesn’t really sleep, not on his own. He spends nights lurking about the ship, muttering nonsense and promises of retribution to stars and ghosts that can’t hear him.

Most of the crew keeps their distance, even the ones who knew him before, but Dedue is rarely far behind, silently watching over him. Even he can’t get their captain to rest, though, not when he looks like he might fall over from exhaustion nor when he’s wounded from battle. 

Felix is the only one. He lures the beast to the cabin with sharp words and taunts, tames him with tangled tongues and mingled breaths, wears him out by taking him in as greedily as the beast can bury himself deep into Felix. 

Sometimes under the moonlight, when the boar rolls off of him, panting but satiated from the release, he appears absent of thought for a moment. He stares at Felix with a rare softness, and he’s something like that young man whose heart was too kind, caring, and naive. 

Felix hangs onto that Dimitri as long as he can, combing his fingers in his hair and watching him slowly drift to sleep.

He wants so badly to hate him.

He can’t.

\---

At last, they get the information they’ve been searching for: the course the Aymr is set to sail. They can plan a precise location for their attack, and even Felix’s father will lead his own crew on the Aegis to join them. 

Felix, however, has his doubts. “This is a suicide mission,” he interrupts as Dimitri explains the course and plan of attack. “That’s the most armored ship in the fleet, and it’s not traveling alone. You want to take them on with just these two ships, boar? Do you really believe we stand a chance?”

“Who knows,” Dimitri says darkly, but the uncertainty doesn’t seem to sway his decision in the faintest.

“If we lose, we’ll all have died for you,” Felix warns. “I hope you know that.”

Dimitri only looks away as Rodrigue chides Felix.

\---

They go to battle, and though they do significant damage to the Adrestian ships, the Aymr still escapes them. Their own losses are greater, just as Felix predicted. A few crewmen lose their lives, and they’ll have to take the Areadbhar into port for repairs before they can engage any ships in battle again.

The Aegis sinks to the bottom of the sea and takes Felix’s father with it.

\---

Something changes after that, like the human in Dimitri is just waking up from a long sleep. He begins to question the revenge he’s pursued for so long, and Felix listens with a heavy heart to the apologies he offers the crew for his behavior.

Felix can’t even feel the relief that the others do at Dimitri’s change of heart. His father is dead, and words are not enough.

It’s late that same night that Felix finds Dimitri out gazing at the sky. It’s a familiar scene, though Dimitri is less guarded and more humble and repentant. He looks unbearably small against the backdrop of infinite stars in a clear night sky. He gazes like he’s seeing them all for the first time again.

Maybe it’s just that he’s finally seeing stars for stars and not for ghosts.

He still carries an undeniable sadness, and that’s what infuriates Felix. That and the pitiful look he gives when he notices Felix approaching him. It doesn’t disappear as Felix bullies him into the cabin or unbuckles Dimitri’s belt or pushes him onto the bed or removes his own pants. He goes where Felix guides him and follows his direction, all with that stupid unwelcome sadness in his eye.

It’s troublesome how he’s suddenly decided to be a human again when tonight Felix needs him to be the boar, needs to lose himself and settle all of his frustratingly turbulent feelings into something he’s comfortable with: his anger with a bloodthirsty beast.

Felix tries to ignore that look as he crawls over Dimitri and kisses him with desperation before trailing down, leaving marks on Dimitri’s neck and collarbone with his mouth. When he puts his hand into Dimitri’s pants to stroke him, Dimitri responds quickly, growing hard under Felix’s touch. Felix teases his thumb over the head of his cock, making Dimitri shift beneath him into Felix’s hand.

Dimitri’s breath stutters, and his hand lands on Felix’s wrist, stopping him. Felix meets Dimitri’s gaze to find it still filled with grief and concern. 

His stomach twists at the sight, and he can’t take it anymore, so he roughly withdraws his hand from Dimitri’s pants and slaps him. 

“Get that sorry look off your face,” he says, voice low, threatening. “Who the hell do you think you are looking at me like that?”

Dimitri catches him by the wrist again before he can slap him a second time. His thumb rubs small circles, such a tender, unfamiliar action. His eye glistens with unshed tears. “Felix—”

“No,” Felix growls. He pounds against Dimitri’s chest with his free hand and wrenches the other from his grasp. “You don’t get to look at me like that. You, who have spent the past _years_ chasing after ghosts, don’t get to wallow in my pain and then look at me like _I’m_ the one who’s about to break.”

Dimitri doesn’t manage to change his expression, but it becomes blurred by Felix’s angry tears. “I’m sorry,” he says softly.

“I don’t want your apologies or your pity.” Felix squeezes his eyes shut, lowers his head, and beats his fist against Dimitri again. “And I don’t need it, so just stop.”

Dimitri’s hand touches his cheek, catching a tear as it falls. 

Felix sucks in a breath and recovers. He grabs Dimitri by the shoulders and grinds against Dimitri’s clothed erection. He only wants one thing from him right now. 

Dimitri understands. He holds Felix’s face gently between hands that Felix has seen crush a man's skull. And Felix lets him keep him there and kiss his lips swollen. 

Then with all the brute strength and command Felix expects from him, he flips them around so that he’s kneeling above and takes Felix’s cock in his hand, grip firm, pumping slowly and deliberately. Two fingertips find Felix’s entrance, and Felix moans as they press the rest of the way in time with Dimitri stroking down on his cock. Dimitri is slower and more careful than usual as he stretches him, but he still finds just the right angle that makes Felix shiver. 

Still, it’s not enough for Felix, but Dimitri is never long for this part anyway, not even today. It only takes a small amount of Felix’s squirming and barely-contained moans, just the hint of precum glistening on the head of his dick, to make Dimitri’s hunger uncontrollable. Felix recognizes something dark and greedy behind Dimitri’s clear blue eye and is, for once, grateful that the boar cannot be subdued entirely. 

Felix growls his complaint when Dimitri disengages and climbs off the bed, but he makes quick work of getting rid of his own pants and retrieving the vial of lubricant from the bedside drawer. He’s still spreading it over his cock when he comes back and demands, “Turn over,” but he’s not waiting for Felix to comply as he wraps his hand around his waist with fingers that dig too hard and roughly turns him. 

He nudges a knee between Felix’s to move his legs apart until he can fit between then. The hand at Felix’s waist travels down his backside, and then Dimitri grabs Felix by the hips and lifts, pulling his ass closer to rub against the length of his cock. Felix pushes up onto his elbows just as Dimitri lines himself up with his hole, prodding with the head for a brief moment that teases Felix enough to have him shifting backward in pursuit of _more_ , and Dimitri responds, _everything_.

He sinks himself deep with the first powerful thrust. Felix hisses at the rough movement, sees stars as he drops his head back to the bed and claws at the bedsheets. Dimitri fucks him fast and hard, and the ache mingles with sparks of pleasure for a minute before fading away beneath the overwhelming sensation that causes him to drive himself backward as if he can make Dimitri fill him even more. 

When they’ve matched each other’s pace, Dimitri digs his fingers into Felix’s hair and rips out the tie to let it all loose. Forehead still pressed to the mattress, Felix rolls his head just enough to glance over his shoulder so that Dimitri is at the edge of his vision, his expression indistinct and far away as he reaches under Felix to pull him up, back flush to his chest.

Felix feels dizzy and drops his head back against Dimitri’s shoulder, exposing his neck for Dimitri’s mouth to take, teeth nipping just enough to sting. His hair and his shirt cling to his sweaty skin. His cock throbs for contact as Dimitri ruts against him and hits over and over that glorious spot that sends heat through his whole body, but Dimitri reaches for it before Felix can even gather enough control over his trembling limbs to deal with it himself. He pumps Felix in time with his own thrusts and moans, his staggered breaths hot against Felix’s skin. 

Felix goes over the edge first, calling out Dimitri’s name and grinding himself back into him as he spills over his hand. He tightens around Dimitri and feels his cock twitch and pulse with his more erratic thrusts as he follows close behind.

When they collapse together, feeling breathless and hot and sticky, Felix realizes his face is wet with more angry tears than sweat. He rolls to his side gasping and shaking, burying his face into the pillow.

After a while, Dimitri shifts close behind to hold him, and Felix almost lashes out on instinct, almost tells the boar to keep his hands off of him. Instead, he takes the hand that’s snaked itself over his middle and squeezes it with all his strength. 

Because Dimitri wears both the faces of a man and a beast, and for better or worse, Felix has all of him.

And he knows the cost of loving him is high, but he’s never had any choice.

\---

They do reach the Aymr again and take the ship, but this time with clear heads and consciences that they’re doing right by ending Adrestia’s reign of terror over the seas. With the purpose of revenge no longer driving him, Dimitri even offers Edelgard a hand in reconciliation, though she chooses death instead. 

He would have made Rodrigue and the others they lost before him proud to see the leader he’s become, and that night Felix finds him finally at ease standing before a starry sky.

Even with their mission behind them, there’s no turning back, of course, not for any of them that chose this disgraced life of piracy, and there will still be stragglers of Edelgard’s fleet to take care of, more riches to steal from them to keep the Areadbhar and its crew afloat longer. Besides, Felix is resolved to stand by Dimitri through anything, and the crew all seem to feel the same.

So Felix does find himself a home at sea with a blade in his hand, and at last, it feels right. 

He reconciles the boar with the man, and he finds peace in loving him.

\---

The years move onward, and Felix lives a life full of adventure and, more importantly, full of Dimitri. When Dimitri passes before him, it’s only his duty as the ship’s new captain that keeps Felix from spiraling too deep into the grief he always rebuked Dimitri for. 

“I’m the worst kind of hypocrite, aren’t I?” Felix ruefully says to Ingrid one night as he searches the sky for something — he doesn’t know what.

He continues to lead the crew — some old friends, some new that they picked up along the way — for a while longer.

Until finally, as they set sail one night, Felix gazes at the infinite stars above and can feel it.

He’ll meet Dimitri again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me crying over Felix a lot @3llieb3an on twitter :)


End file.
